Window To Your (Irritable, yet beautiful) Soul (Davekat, Meteorstuck)
by stridealong
Summary: Trolls and human kids on the same Meteor can get hilarious, strange, and ugly. Really, it's anything aside from normal, especially when Dave and Karkat are living in the same house as the two clash in the most confusing ways possible- clash, not necessarily always meaning they bicker. But yeah, that too. Rated 13 and up for mild language and mild sexual innuendos. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Karkat flumped tiredly into the washroom wearing nothing but boxers and a t-shirt, the cold floor shocking his bare feet. He nearly screeched like a vampire when he turned on the fluorescent light and shook his head in disgust of the light. He ran his fingers through his wing-beast like hair and looked in the mirror. His face contorted and he rubbed his eyes, and looked again. He furrowed his eyebrows and did the same again, but he still saw what he saw and glared deeply.

"STRIDEEEEEEERRR!" Karkat screamed in utter vexation at the top of his lungs, likely waking up others who were sleeping.

The small, irked troll growled while examining the monstrosity drawn on his face.

Very shortly after, a half-dressed Dave basically ran crashing in the washroom in a panic, legitimately thinking something was wrong, nearly slipping on the ceramic tiles on the floor. "Karkles, what ha-" He started speaking, but stopped when Karkat turned around with a deeply displeased look on his face.

Dave burst out into a fit of laughter at the sight of the nettled little creature with dicks drawn all over his face. Karkat was clearly unimpressed and his growling intensified, his hands going to a fist.

"Fuck you, little nook-stain!" The troll screeched, jumping onto the human boy in feeble little attempts to tackle him. "Stop drawing dicks on me, you fuckface!"

Karkat proceeded to throw a bunch of insults containing various curse words and troll genitals, while Dave tried getting him to stop freaking out. However, not succeeding because he was laughing so hard and really couldn't take the small alien seriously.

"Bro, chill!" Dave stifled in laughter. "Karkles!"

Eventually, Karkat ceased his Attack On Dave and curled himself up in the corner, still growling. "You watch your back, Strider. I spared you this time."

Dave stuck his tongue out facetiously at Karkat and sneered smugly, then wetting a cloth that was on the sink and approaching him. Karkat had an icy gaze on Dave and crossed his arms and straightened his back as if it would make him more menacing or as a height opponent to the human. Dave knelt down and Karkat implausibly pushed him away, leaving a fingerprint on his shades.

"Dude, I'm just gonna wash it off." Dave retaliated to the troll's angsty behaviour.

"Fine. Make it quick." Karkat snapped, turning up his nose.

"Okay, calm down." It was really just useless for Dave to say that, because it was near impossible to make Karkat calm down.

"Goddamn human kids, always trying to get on people's nerves…" Karkat mumbled, barely audible. He kept mumbling random insulting musings as Dave started washing off the dicks on the troll's grey skin, drawn in, thankfully, washable marker.

It was more thankfully for Dave than it was for Karkat, because Gog knows what Karkat would do to Dave if it wasn't.

"Done. All clean." Dave smiled, handing the cloth that now had greenish-black marks on it to Karkat.

"That's the closest to shooshpapping my face you'll ever get, you hear me?" Karkat retorted, snatching the cloth.

Dave chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Kay." He said, leaving the washroom. "That's the last time you'll ever see me in my boxers, you hear me?" He mocked teasingly, raising an eyebrow.

Karkat scoffed. "Fuck off Strider, I'm not gonna miss seeing your ass."

Dave imitated Karkat's scoff and left to go get some clothes on, closing the door behind him. Karkat sighed, getting up and looking in the mirror again, this time with no dicks on his face. He took his toothbrush and started getting himself ready for another day on this Meteor. Half a sweep, they were stuck on a flying rock. It had certainly been an... _interesting_ experience, to understate. They all seemed to get under each other's skin whether it was troll skin or human skin, and the whole relationship between all of them was somewhat hysterical, but in all good friendship.

The friendship between Dave and Karkat was all the more interesting, since that word seems to be a good description of things. Most of the time, they were bickering with each other and resorted to petty insults in regular conversation. Terezi especially found entertainment in this while Nepeta added each conversation to her Shipping Notebook, which Karkat had sworn was his worst enemy when it came to him and Dave. Nepeta was certainly tenacious when it came to what went in that book.

In reality, nobody really knew if they actually hated each other that much or they were just overreacting. Maybe not even Dave and Karkat themselves knew. But overall, because they were in such a unique group, being on the Meteor wasn't the worst thing that could happen- oh no, it sure as heck wasn't. In fact, it just might be the best thing that could happen.


	2. Chapter 2

That night Kanaya,Terezi, Rose, and Nepeta had decided on a girl's night out- which was really just them going to the computer lab with a bunch of makeup and looking up makeup tutorials on the interwebs. Sollux and Equius had gone off to the alchemy lab to make some shit. Not like, literal shit- that would be gross. By "shit", I mean that they were honestly probably just gonna alchemize foam swords and a record player with medieval music and pretend to kill each other and probably break stuff in the process.

Karkat was bored as hell reading "The Fault In Our Stars" for the millionth freaking time (although it still made him cry) and Dave was also bored, throwing a bouncy ball against the wall over and over while lying down on his bed. Karkat could hear it from the other room and started getting annoyed, but he didn't feel like picking a fight about it right now so he decided to go to The Common Room and watch a human romance movie. They were sort of a guilty pleasure to him, especially the ones with the saddest endings.

The house was quiet and Karkat thought he was home alone, so went downstairs and shifted through the movies. He found "The Notebook" and decided that this movie was suitable for him to watch and put it into the DVD player. He turned off all the lights except for a couple in the kitchen and curled up on the couch in a blanket, mentally preparing himself for the saddest thing ever.

About halfway through the movie, Karkat had already used various tissues to dab hot, diluted-red tears off his face. What was currently happening in the movie wasn't even particularly sad, he just cried anyway because he found it intensely touching that they were so in love. Karkat came across as an angry and short-tempered, but that didn't mean that he couldn't basically soil a pillow with his tears, solely from hearing a sad story (even more so if it's romance) in some form such as a movie or a book.

Footsteps quietly pitter-pattered down the stairs and Karkat didn't even notice, until the steps had come to the kitchen. Dave had just come down to get a glass of water, but he got oh so much more- a bawling troll in some kind of coil, hugging a pillow.

"Karkat…? Are-" Dave started, somewhat hesitant and perplexed by what he was seeing. He tried processing what was happening. "Are you okay?"

Karkat buried his face in the pillow, embarrassed and startled. "Don't look at me, Strider." He uttered, muffled from the pillow. "I get emotional during movies, is that not o-fucking-kay with you, fuckass?"

Dave chuckled a little from the "o-fucking-kay". He now knew that Karkat liked human movies, but he didn't even think of the possibility that he'd like human music, never mind so much as to use a term from a My Chemical Romance song.

"Aww, are you PMSing?" He teased, in a comforting way as he went to go sit next to Karkat.

Karkat sobbed even harder into the pillow when Dave said that and had a bit of angst released too. "Shut up! You have no idea what it's like!" He retorted, now tipping on his side.

Dave sighed. "Point taken. But fuck me, you're worse than Rose."

The troll rose from his distressed stance as far away from Dave as possible, with a scrunched-up and utterly disgusted expression on his face. "Ew, I'm never gonna fuck you! In your dreams, Strider."

Dave rolled his eyes and took a palm to the face. "It's just a saying, Karkles. If it were otherwise it would be...sexual harassment."

Karkat backed away and got back into his pillow-hugging position, knowing that he had previously sounded really stupid. "So what's this? Another shitty love story, but this time they're adults?" Dave asked sarcastically, eyeing what was on the television.

Karkat really, _really_ didn't feel like yelling at Dave, so he just decided to give him as much attitude as possible. He sat up straight, again, thinking that it might make Dave take him more seriously. Sometimes he wondered why he even cared about Dave taking him seriously. " _Excuse me_ Strider, but it is _not_ a shitty love story. I just so happen to be mature enough to recognize it, _thank you very much."_ He sassed, turning his head slightly up.

A smirk befell Dave and he just wanted to start laughing like when Karkat turned around to reveal a pissed off face with dicks drawn all over it, but he decided to play along and keep a cool kid facade. "Oh yeah? What makes you think I can't be mature?" He started scooching closer to Karkat, trying to stay slick. Yes, slick.

"Well, must I remind you, you fucking drew dicks on my face as I slept." Karkat replied, getting proud of all the sassy responses he had planned for this conversation.

"Oh Karkles, I didn't forget. How could I forget it when you're so goddamn cute when you're mad?" Dave turned Karkat's face towards him and squished his cheeks.

Karkat rouged a little out of embarrassed flattery and building up irritation. He swiped away Dave's hand and tried acting tough. "Don't fucking touch me, you little bulge-lick!"

"So you think I get bulge? Are you trying to tell me something?" Dave razzed as he inched closer and closer without Karkat even noticing.

Karkat growled and the shade on his face deepened with frustration. "Oh quit it, you perverted bastard!" He got onto his knees and started thumping the human with a pillow, angrily.

Dave just kept going along with it because he thought it was so hilarious when Karkat was mad. "Why do you always wanna be on top of me, huh?" He said, trying to hold in laughter.

"UGGGHHH!" Karkat let out an exasperated growl, getting tired of hitting Dave with the pillow, especially since it was really not doing anything.

The troll sighed and sat back down as he tried catching his breath. Dave had a smug look on his face and pushed his shades up the bridge of his nose kind of like the nerds in movies do, but Dave certainly didn't think he was a nerd.

"I'm very tired." Karkat stated quite blandly. It was honestly very amusing how he totally went from 100 down to 0.

"So am I. What about I shut my trap and we sit and enjoy a shitty movie together?" Dave suggested, now happy with the closeness of him and Karkat.

Karkat raised an eyebrow at Dave's stubbornness, but nodded in agreement. "Okay, fuckass."

Dave laughed lightly and snuck his arm to the top of the couch and eventually, around Karkat's shoulder. Karkat was so interested in the plot that he barely noticed. Dave felt a sure sense of accomplishment and felt a little weird and as if he were betraying himself in some way by enjoying this and Karkat's company in general, but didn't let it get to him too much. He was Dave Strider, he couldn't let anything get to him. Or, at least that's how he set himself up.

By the end of the movie, Dave was completely covered in troll tears, as Karkat had thoroughly used his shoulder as an alternative for his previous pillow method. He had noticed how all over the place Karkat's emotions and attitude were- they went from a small and mighty and angry attitude to a nervous wreck swimming in tears to neutrality to more tears. He certainly wasn't used to it, but he sure didn't hate it. Maybe...just maybe...he even liked it. Loved it.

Perhaps.


	3. Chapter 3

Another day buzzed with what wanted to be excitement, but honestly, what's so exciting about being stuck on a meteor for half a sweep? Dave decided to stay in his bed just lying there and thinking about whatever came to, not his dirty mind, but sexy imagination, as he liked to call it. He didn't even make it up, the Internet did, but it served as a good annoying comeback for times when someone said he had a dirty mind.

The things Dave thought about ranged from bestiality to unicorns to bestiality with unicorns to…how much he loved annoying Karkat. Which lead to how much he loved being around Karkat. Which left him to think about how much he loved Karkat, but his mind wasn't gonna directly say it just yet and neither was he. He really didn't want to think about the possibility of emotional attachment to anyone and for **some odd and unknown reason** he specifically felt embarrassed and flushed thinking of the possibility of an emotional attachment to a short, salty troll.

His flow of thoughts was interrupted by a knock, higher in pitch, clearly done by a small knuckle. He felt irritable because he didn't want to leave the warmth of his bed, so just decided to take the lazy way out and yell through the door instead.

"Who is it?" He croaked tiredly, his voice cracking.

"It's me, fuckface." A familiar, vexed, feisty voice replied. Dave's heart jumped a little at realizing who it was, but disregarded it, like he disregarded everything because he considered himself too cool for feelings, or so he convinced himself.

"Oh, god…" Dave muttered under his breath. He let out an exasperated sigh and pinched himself for thinking of Karkat earlier. "What do you want?"

"Uh…" Behind the door, Karkat was having his own little fiasco of troll hormones and teenage nerves. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out." That was the gentlest, sincere, and least irritated Dave had ever heard Karkat speak.

 _Hang out?_ Karkat wanted to hang out? "Uh, what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Dave's confusion was derived from what Karkat said just as much as from his tone of voice while saying it.

"I don't fucking know, I'm bored and everyone is already busy with stuff and they have plans already. So do you wanna or not?" Karkat's normal tone was slowly coming back, so Dave saw no fear. Actually, he saw more fear, because of course he had to be scared of a five-foot package of uncontained rage and adorableness.

The expression on Dave's face was a combination of shock and a small hint of excitement. Maybe it was an okay idea to not ignore any emotions for once. Just to try. But still, he didn't want to show any sign of possible vulnerability or submission. "I'm sleeping but you can come in." Dave threw on his shades, because Karkat actually hadn't seen his eyes before and he really didn't want him to.

Karkat opened the door like "you can come in" was an explicit queue. The first thing he noticed was how cluttered and messy Dave's room was.

"Strider! This room is so messy! Do you even ever fucking clean it?" Karkat's eyes wandered around the room as he took note of the unfolded clothes, half-opened drawers, crumpled up papers…

Dave turned to his side to face the troll, who was scowling and looking in horror at the mess that was Dave Strider's room. "Uh, sometimes, I guess."

"God, Strider, you're such a snort-beast." Karkat shook his head and started picking up the clothes and folding them. That was the troll way of calling someone a pig.

Dave saw what Karkat was doing and protested. "Hey, hey what are you doing?! Leave it!"

But it was too late. Karkat was already putting a shirt in a drawer. "Nope, I am NOT living on the same meteor as someone this disorganized!"

"Fucking hell…" Dave half-facepalmed, then saw Karkat opening the bottom drawer and leapt out of his bed, panicking. "Hey! Don't open that one!" The drawer wasn't far away, but as he scrambled to get to it he tripped on himself and Karkat already opened it.

"Oh please, what could it possibly be? Sex toys?" Karkat said teasingly, then looked down and saw nothing but a book. He was heavily disappointed; he was looking forward to bothering Dave about something.

"A fucking book? Really? This is the shit you didn't want me to see?" Karkat rolled his eyes, the book in his hand.

As soon as Dave got up he snatched the book away from Karkat. "It's not a book." Dave held the "book" close to his chest protectively.

Karkat was close to either laughter or more annoyance- he couldn't quite identify which one, because he'd never seen Dave like this. He was just standing in this slightly slouched position with an expression that read "Really?"

Karkat took this moment as an opportunity to get revenge for all the times Dave intentionally bothered him. A mischievous grin spread across his face. "Awe, is it your diary? Do you write about boys and cute celebrities and your first period in it? Huh?"

Dave's face went red because Karkat was never this good at teasing. "It's not a diary! It's a journal! And…I don't get that!" Dave suddenly went all angsty and felt like he should be listening to My Chemical Romance on repeat.

"Yeah? What don't you get? Sorry, I didn't hear." Karkat cupped his ear and moved closer to Dave, still keeping a bothering spirit.

"You know what I mean, Karkles." Dave rolled his eyes.

"No, I don't, pwease educate me, Daddy Strider." Karkat put on a sarcastic puppy face and baby voice which made Dave both gush with oh-my-god-that's-really-cute and oh-my-god-that's-really-hot because he said "daddy". I guess trolls don't really know about daddy kinks.

Dave uttered a frustrated noise. "Period! Happy now? I don't get a period! Hallelujah! My crops are watered, my children are fed, and world hunger has ended! Is that what you fucking wanted to hear?!" He announced, throwing his hands up.

For some odd reason, Karkat was so satisfied with getting Dave to say "period". It was like he was a twelve-year-old earth girl trying to scare boys in her class. "Yes, I am very fucking happy. Now back to that diary of yours!" Karkat reached for the journal, but Dave hugged it so his arms covered most of it.

"You will never read my journal!" Dave screeched, his voice cracking (Again, fuck puberty, right?) as Karkat struggled to pry the human's arms off of the journal.

Dave rolled onto the floor and curled himself up around his journal in a fetal position, and as he went down he brought Karkat with him. Karkat tried biting Dave's shoulder and was more than just determined to get that journal. He wanted to know all of Dave's secrets. There had to be more than just a cool kid, because nobody's actually truly as cool as Dave made himself off to be.

"Give it to me!"

"No!"

"Come on, you fuckwit!"

"OFF, KARKLES!"

The dialogue of their conversation consisted of Dave's protests and more of Karkat's attempted manipulative insults. Dave tried rolling to his other side, but Karkat's grip on him was so strong and he was so small that the troll was brought with him in his endeavor to get away and **somehow,** Karkat ended up right on top of Dave. Somehow.

The two boys stopped what could have been considered a wrestle and just stared at each other in somewhat confusion and shock at how they'd ended up and wonder with why they weren't instantly repelled. In this, Karkat noticed something: he'd never seen Dave's eyes. The window to his soul. The end-all be-all of one's face! The way his thoughts were structured made it seem like they were both in this Korean drama series which Karkat tried to hate, but human romance fiction was his guilty pleasure after all. Maybe human romance was his guilty pleasure too.

Dave felt like taking off his shades to remember this profound and awkward moment they were having in colour, but he knew he couldn't. He kind of wanted to stay like this for a while- the feeling of Karkat's small body resting on his and the silence…and slight rouge staining his cheeks and slight dizziness falling to his head.

Upon the thought of human romance being his guilty pleasure and a blushing Dave, Karkat pushed himself off of the human boy. "Gosh, Strider. You really don't want me to see your diary, don't you?" Karkat said in a somewhat snappy and cautioned tone, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope. Nobody will ever know what's been written in here." Dave sat back up, still holding his journal, still dizzied from what just took place.

Karkat stood up. "Whatever, Strider. I'll find out your dirty secrets one day." He replied, exiting the room and closing the door.

Dave still sat on the floor, dumbstruck, and unable to think straight. Seriously. He couldn't think straight. Just…gay. Gay, everywhere. The only thing on his mind was what happened with Karkat, those mere seconds that they were the closest they'd ever been, and what could have possibly taken place. He shook his head as his mind wandered to what was now more "dirty secrets" and decided it was best to now actually get up and do something.

 _ **Hey guys, Haze here. Next chapter will be posted later this week. Hope you enjoyed the gayness, if you didn't that's not my problem. Have a nice day, ya boy is out.**_


End file.
